Di Pangkuan Ibu
by Adnida KIA Rahid
Summary: Nagisa yang dimanja di pangkuan Ibunya.


**DI PANGKUAN IBU**

 **Characters :** Nagisa Shiota, Hiromi Shiota (Emaknya Nagisa)

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

 **Warning :** Spoiler of chapter 149, kayaknya ada typo, OOC, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

 **Summary :** Nagisa yang dimanja di pangkuan Ibunya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Nagisa mengayunkan kaki menyusuri jalan pulang seperti biasa. Setelah berpisah arah dengan Karma, pemilik netra biru itu mengaduh sambil memegang rahang. Pukulan yang diterima dari pribadi pemilik rambut merah itu sakitnya bukan main. Belum lagi cubitan Nakamura yang seolah memperlebar pipi.

Setidaknya, adegan perkelahian itu sudah berlalu sejak enam jam yang lalu. Setelah _survival 'Kill or Don't Kill'_ itu berakhir, dengan Tim Biru yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Meski fakta Karma yang menyatakan menyerah, walau pisau bercat merah sudah diarahkan pada kepala bermahkota biru miliknya.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran surai merah itu sampai mengurungkan niat menikamnya, Nagisa tidak tahu. Yang penting, kini kelas 3-E menjadi jauh lebih menyenangkan dan jauh lebih erat. Namun di atas itu, dua puluh delapan pasang tangan hijau mereka punya kesempatan untuk menghindar dari percikan darah selama sebulan ke depan, demi mencari cara menyelamatkan guru tersayang. Dan yang lebih di atas itu semua, tembok tebal antara dia dan Karma sudah runtuh sepenuhnya.

Ya, mereka berbaikan dan kembali akrab. Dan juga sufiks – _kun_ sudah menghilang dari nama depan masing-masing.

Ketika sampai pada rumah dengan pelat 'Shiota', Nagisa merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan kunci. Mobil sudah terparkir, menandakan Ibunya sudah pulang. Tumben.

"Ya ampun, Nagisa. Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Suara familier memasuki gendang telinga, saat Nagisa membuka pintu rumah.

"Lho? Ibu sudah pulang?" tanyanya, berusaha mengalihkan topik.

Shiota Hiromi –Ibu Nagisa, baca chapter 112- mengerutkan dahi, tahu anaknya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Iya, Ibu sampai rumah jam 10 tadi. Kebetulan tugas bertumpuk akhir-akhir ini sudah selesai, jadi, Ibu bisa bersantai," tangannya menjamah wajah sang putra, "Kenapa denganmu?"

Nagisa agak gugup dengan perlakuan sang Ibu. Setelah kejadian waktu itu, sikap Ibunya padanya berubah. Nagisa senang, tapi juga membuatnya sedikit canggung menghadapi orang yang melahirkannya itu.

"Berkelahi ya?" tanya Ibunya saat Nagisa hanya diam.

Nagisa mengangguk pelan. Dulu, jika tahu dia berkelahi, Ibunya akan mengamuk luar biasa. Mengatakan bahwa _anak perempuan_ tidak boleh main kasar. Tapi kini, nada bicaranya berbeda. Meski terdengar sedikit rasa kecewa, namun nada khawatir lebih mendominasi.

Ibu Nagisa –biar gampang, kita sebut Nyonya Shiota- menghela napas, "Mandi sana. Makan malam akan segera siap."

Nagisa mengangguk, lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

* * *

- **DI PANGKUAN IBU** –

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 kurang 3 menit, Nagisa menutup buku pelajarannya. Materi Bahasa Inggris terasa mengambang, padahal biasanya terserap dengan mudah. Meski biasanya dia bisa tidur di atas pukul 11, kali ini dia memutuskan tidur lebih cepat. Badannya meraung minta istirahat. Ya, hal yang paling enak dilakukan setelah membuat badan pegal-pegal adalah tidur begelung selimut di kasur yang empuk.

Nagisa melangkah menuju tempat tidur, lalu melepas kuncirannya. Rambut panjang biru itu tergerai dengan indah. Belum lagi kepalanya menyentuh bantal, pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar, kamudian Nyonya Shiota masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanya Nagisa sambil duduk di tepi kasur.

Nyonya Shiota menutup pintu di belakangnya, kemudian bergabung dengan Nagisa di tepi kasur. Nagisa memperhatikan, Ibunya membawa baskom kecil berisi air dan kotak P3K. Nyonya Shiota mencelupkan sapu tangan ke dalam baskom, lalu mengompres pipi anaknya pelan-pelan.

"Aduh!" keluh Nagisa.

"Ah, maaf. Terlalu keras ya?" ucapnya, kembali menekan kain basah itu pada pipi lebam Nagisa, "Kalau begini, sakit?"

Nagisa menggeleng.

Sambil terus mengompres, Nyonya Shiota memulai percakapan untuk mencairkan suasana, "Tadi berkelahi dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Karma, Bu."

Nyonya Shiota nampak berpikir, "Karma ... Karma ... oh, temanmu yang sering main ke sini ya? Kenapa kalian sampai bisa berkelahi?"

"Ng ... kami sedikit ada masalah tadi," Nagisa diam, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat jangan sampai rahasia negara terbongkar, "Ada ... ngg ... pilihan yang berat tadi. Kami berbeda pendapat, cek cok, terus berkelahi."

Nyonya Shiota mencelup sapu tangan, "Pilihan yang berat? Apa itu?" tangannya kembali mengompres wajah Nagisa.

"Eh? Anu, tentang beberapa hal. Yah, katakan saja soal masa depan kami."

Tangan Nyonya Shioita berhenti mengompres, kemudian membuka tutup salep, "Oh, kalau soal itu, wajar kalau pendapat kalian beda," tangan Nyonya Shiota mengoleskan salep pada luka lebam itu, "Masa bisa sampai berkelahi?"

"Hahahaha. Aduh! Sakit Bu!" Nagisa tertawa garing, sebelum mengaduh lantaran Ibunya iseng menekan luka lebamnya.

"Maaf-maaf."

Yayaya, masa depan. Masa depan yang menyangkut kehidupan umat manusia.

"Lalu, bagaimana jadinya? Apa yang dikatakan gurumu?" Nyonya Shiota menutup _tube_ salep setelah semua lebam selesai dirawat.

"Jadinya? Tenang saja, kami kembali berbaikan. Sudah tidak apa-apa. _Sensei_ juga sudah memaafkan kami. Dia berkata, di tahun terakhir SMP, kami harus saling membantu dan mendukung."

"Memang harusnya begitu, Nagisa. Apalagi kau dan Karma sudah berteman sejak kelas 1," ucap Nyonya Shiota, "Buka bajumu."

Hah?

"Dari caramu memegang tas tadi, Ibu tahu badanmu sakit," Nyonya Shiota tersenyum kecil, "Kau pikir Ibu tidak bisa melihatnya? Cepat buka."

Nagisa menurut, lalu membuka piyama birunya. Memang, berkat baju baru yang diberikan Karasuma- _sensei_ , pukulan begituan tidak akan melukai kulitnya. Tapi, karena sebelum _survival_ itu mereka sudah berkelahi duluan, tak pelak juga rasa sakit tetap menyapa saraf.

Tangan Nyonya Shiota menempelkan beberapa koyo pereda nyeri sebelum mengurut-urut pundak dan punggung Nagisa dengan saksama. Nagisa merasa nyaman, rasa sakitnya lumayan bekurang.

"Kau jadi seperti kakek-kakek, Nagisa," goda Ibunya.

"Unggg~"

Setelah beberapa waktu, Nyonya Shiota menyudahi pengurutannya. Dia menepuk lembut punggung Nagisa, menandakan sudah selesai. Nagisa memakai piyamanya kembali.

"Merasa baikan?"

Nagisa mengangguk, "Ya. Terima kasih."

Nagisa mengira Ibunya akan keluar dari kamarnya, namun ternyata, detik berikutnya, kepala Nagisa sudah berada di paha Ibunya.

"Ibu, apa yang–"

"Shhh!" desis Nyonya Shiota, membuat Nagisa bungkam, "Sudah, diam saja. Naikkan kakimu."

Walau heran, Nagisa menurut. Kakinya kini tidak menapak lantai lagi, melainkan lurus di atas kasur. Tangan lembut Nyonya Shiota mengusap-usap rambutnya, membuat Nagisa merasa sangat nyaman.

Ah, semoga itu bukan mimpi.

Sudah lama sekali, dalam ingatannya, Nagisa tidak pernah dimanja-manja seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali tidur dalam pangkuan hangat Ibunya.

Beberapa menit, mereka lewatkan dengan diam. Nyonya Shiota bersenandung pelan sambil tetap mengusap-usap kepala Nagisa, sesekali tangan satunya menepuk-nepuk lembut lengan anaknya. Persis seperti seorang Ibu yang berusaha menidurkan anaknya.

"Nagisa," tegur Ibunya.

Nagisa mendongak, "Ya?"

"Sudah punya pacar?"

Hah?

"I-Ibu ini bicara apa sih? Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus SMP lho, mana mungkin berpikiran seperti itu?" ucap Nagisa.

"Ya, Ibu pikir kamu sudah punya," kata Ibunya, "Ibu 'kan ingin juga mendengar kisah percintaanmu."

"Ibu ini," Nagisa menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu, ucap Nyonya Shiota, "Ada anak gadis yang sedang dekat denganmu?"

Nagisa mengerjap, seketika bayangan seorang gadis berambut hijau memenuhi pikirannya. Gadis yang sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Gadis yang selalu marah jika ukuran dadanya ditanya. Gadis yang sangat menyukai puding. Gadis yang pernah dia cium dengan paksa demi menydarkannya saat sedang mengamuk ...

 _Bluuuuush!_ Seketika wajah Nagisa memerah.

" _Ara-ara_ , jadi ada toh," Nyonya Shiota terkekeh, "Lain kali, ajak dia main ke rumah dong. Kenalkan dia pada Ibu."

"I-Ibu! Tidak sedekat itu kok!" seru Nagisa malu.

"Tidak masalah! Nanti juga akan semakin akrab. Kau suka padanya?"

"Nghh~ Sudahlah Bu, aku malu, nih!"

"Kenapa malu-malu dengan Ibu sendiri? Siapa tahu nanti dia akan menjadi menantu Ibu di masa depan."

"Ibu, aku masih kelas 3 SMP, masih jauh!"

"Tidak masalah bukan, mempersiapkan dari sekarang?"

"Ibu!" bibir Nagisa mengerucut.

"Hahahaha!" Nyonya Shiota tertawa gemas sambil mencubit pipi Nagisa yang masih di pangkuannya.

Kembali hening di antara mereka, namun atmosfir canggung yang menyelimuti sudah sirna.

"Nagisa," tegur Ibunya lagi.

"Ya?"

"Kau ... mau kita tinggal bertiga lagi?"

Nagisa membulatkan matanya, kemudian berbalik telentang mengadapi wajah Ibunya yang tersenyum, "Tinggal bertiga ..." Nagisa megulang, "... dengan Ayah?"

Nyonya Shiota mengangguk, "Selama ini ..." kembali tangannya mengusap kepala Nagisa, namun wajahnya menerawang, "... Ibu benar-benar sudah berkelakukan buruk. Ibu sudah sangat keterlaluan dengan kalian."

Nagisa diam mendengarkan.

"Wajar saja Ayahmu jadi pergi, dia tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Ibu. Ibu sudah menjadi Istri dan orangtua yang buruk untuk kalian berdua."

Nagisa hendak berbicara, namun mengurungkannya. Kendati Ibunya masih ingin mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Ibu benar-benar sangat keterlaluan padamu. Karena masa lalu Ibu yang buruk, Ibu malah melampiaskan padamu," Nyonya Shiota menatap rambut panjang Nagisa, "Ibu selalu memintamu berkelakuan seperti anak perempuan. Padahal, anak Ibu ini laki-laki," Nyonya Shiota menghela napas, "Maafkan Ibu, ya?"

Nagisa bangkit dan menatap Ibunya, "Sudahlah, Bu. Tidak apa-apa. Sudah berlalu juga."

Nyonya Shiota tersenyum, kemudian memeluk buah hatinya membuat Nagisa terjengit, "Ibu sudah menjadi Ibu yang buruk bagimu. Kau mau 'kan memaafkan semua kesalahan Ibu?"

Nagisa memeluk punggung Ibunya, "Tentu. Aku juga, maaf jika aku tidak bisa memenuhi semua keinginanmu, Bu."

Nyonya Shiota melepas pelukan, lalu menatap Nagisa, "Dulu, kau pernah berkata akan memotong rambutmu jika tujuanmu di kelas E sudah tercapai bukan?"

Nagisa mengangguk.

"Lalu, jika tujuanmu sudah tercapai, apa kau keberatan jika Ibu yang memotong rambutmu?"

Pemilik mata biru itu membulat, tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng, "Kenapa aku harus keberatan? Aku malah senang."

Nyonya Shiota mengecup puncak kepala Nagisa, lalu menyatukan dahi mereka, "Ibu akan membuatmu menjadi _anak laki-laki_ yang keren."

Nagisa tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Bu."

Detik berikutnya, kepala Nagisa sudah berada di pangkuan Ibunya kembali, "Mengenai tinggal bertiga," ucapnya, "Kau keberatan, Nagisa?"

Nagisa menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, Bu."

Nyonya Shiota tersenyum memandang putranya, "Mari kita temui Ayamu Hari Minggu nanti, Ibu sudah menghubunginya. Kita akan membawanya pulang bersama."

Nagisa mengangguk, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dia merasa mengantuk, namun juga bahagia.

Pemikiran pemilik surai biru itu menari-nari. Berhasil meyakinkan seluruh teman-teman demi menyelamatkan guru tercinta, kembali berteman dan lebih akrab dengan Karma, bayangan akan keluarganya yang utuh, belum lagi kenyataan dirinya yang sedang berbaring di pangkuan hangat orang yang melahirkannya.

Nagisa betul-betul berharap, ini bukan mimpi. Seandainya mimpi, dia tidak ingin terbangun. Dia terlalu bahagia.

Nyonya Shiota masih mengusap-usap kepala Nagisa beberapa waktu. Setelah memastikan anaknya itu benar-benar sudah terlelap, dengan hati-hati, dia menggeser posisi Nagisa ke tengah kasur. Menyelipkan bantal di kepalanya dan menyelimuti buah hatinya. Kembali ciuman didaratkan di kepala Nagisa sebelum beranjak.

" _Oyasumi_ , Sayang."

Nyonya Shiota menaikkan suhu AC, mematikan lampu, lalu menuju pintu. Sebelum menutup, dia menatap sebentar wajah Nagisa, lalu keluar dengan pelan.

Tanpa dia sadari, Nagisa tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

* * *

\- **DI PANGKUAN IBU** -

 **TAMAT**

* * *

A/N : Wuuuuhuuuw! Selesai! Betewe Assassination Classroom makin seru aja. Nggak sabar nunggu kelanjutan chapter manga. Dan nggak sabar nunggu season 2 .

Oke, silahkan kritik dan sarannya!

Salam

Adnida Kia Rahid


End file.
